I Am What You Made Me
by grayson4life
Summary: an AU in which the justice league exiles nightwing for what she did during the invasion . she had been left for dead , that was when she saw death stroke now where will this take our young lady will she remain a hero or will she leave the morals that her supposed family had taught her and find happiness.
1. Chap1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticA/N:the name of femnightwing is Diana/Diane Jean Grayson . this inspired by many stories i have read here and on the authors are RingwraithYJLOVER and Nightcrawler509 i enjoy their stories very much and this is my first story so please no negative reviews ,it would be greatly appreciated.

Diana's POV

they had exiled her . They didn't even ask for an explanation Conner had broken two of her ribs and no one stood up for her NO ONE . "its your fault .DEAD!" Artemis had yelled ... and it was wasn't it ? it was all her fault ... I had escaped and zeta'ed to Bludheaven . It hurts so BAD and so she sat on the tallest building in Bludheaven crying until she collapsed .

Slade's POV

Shes sitting on the the building crying . It broke his heart seeing her like that , so went to sit beside her "you OK kid " I asked softly or as soft a mercenary can get ,I do have to keep up a reputation she looked up ,she looked as tho someone just broke her heart " what do you want Slade " she said and if his heart wasn't already broken IT SURE AS HELL WAS NOW ! " Nothing just wanted to see my favorite acrobat I try and lighten the mood but I failed _Miserably_ . She looked as tho I just broke up with her so I do the next best thing and hugged her . as soon as I did so it looked as if a dam was broken and she just let lose and... I let her because lord knows that she needed to . And so we sat there for what felt like an hour and a half she calmed down and I took the opportunity to ask her the billion dollar question "So can I know the reason why your here on you lonesome and not with your hero friends" and so she told I have never wanted to kill someone more in my life ..or at least torture . "I thought they were my family!" "They don't deserve to be you family " I replied " What are you going to do now " "I don't know just keep patrolling Bludheaven and keep working as a police officer ,but I don't think I can keep doing it anymore " she said although I am confused "The police thing or ..." I said trailing of my eyes widening because if there was one thing Diana was known for it was her love for being a hero "Being a hero, it'll just be too much cuz it'll remind me of them of them everyday... it'll be too much ""I understand " "Why are you still here " " Because I care ". She laughed but it held no humor"Last time someone said that they broke my ribs " "I do and I think they made a BIG mistake ,you wanna know why because without you the earth would and everyone on it would be enslaved " I said because it was true ."They should be celebrating that they have you but all what they have done is lost the most important person they could have " "Your being way too sweet to be slade ".She tried to joke but I could see that I was getting through to her "You need to move on from them if you wont it would only cause more pain" I said "I know but I cant stop thinking about ..." she trailed off "how they aren't there for you when you were for them "I finished for her "Why would they do this !""Because they are idiots " I replied"you are a selfless person Diana you deserve better than them " I continued standing up with my arms around her protectively (A/N:there is no paring between them ...unless you want there to be tell me in the comments ) "Come with me and I will help you through the pain "

Diana's POV

"OK..." I couldn't say anything else before the pain over whelmed me and I fell unconscious in Slade's arms.

A/N: god this is over thank god ! this is my first story so i hope you enjoy now please excuse me while I forget i ever did this in the morning and forever .


	2. chap2

**A/N: well new chapter ….. Don't know what happened ….**

 **Don't own anything …...**

Diana's POV

Pain , that was the first thing I noticed , after a few moments I tried to open my eyes but that was a mistake.

"Take it easy" I heard Slade's voice and I panicked 'why is here wait where _**is**_ here _**where am I**_?'

"Your at one of my hideouts in Bludhaven " he answered as if he simultaneously turned into a telepath and read my mind "Damn Diana Junior really did a number on your ribs you should thank god that they didn't puncture a lung"

"I think they did" I forced out of my mouth with my teeth clenched , cuz damn it this is worse than being super stomped on chest and let me tell you I know exactly how that feels like .  
He laughed, god the nerve of this man , i would like to see _him_ being punched by Conner and then tell me how it feels ,oh how I would love to see _that_ would be a dream come true …

"Do you want to sit up?" he asked and god the only thing I could think of is that would be even **more** pain so I declined the offer "I just want to be alone"' I have a lot to think about' was left unsaid but was implied thanks to the situation they were both in …..

=========================GRAYSON=======================

Sade's POV

I walked out of the room , but just as I was walking to the kitchen I saw Wade coming towards me

" Is night birdie awake" he asked with that annoying grin on his face , god I don't even know why he even still is here …. Oh yeah _he's my brother_ "Yes she is and why are you still here anyway don't you have an apartment in NYC"

"Yeah I do but I just wanted to come see my ' _Dearest Brother'_ as well as to see what was happening with the whole 'light' situation " " nothing happened except the league giving me best opportunity of my life" …. But do I really want to this to her while she is still raw from a wound that would change her entire life ...

Guess she's not the only one that's going to do some thinking.

-epic line break-

Bruce's POV

The entire league had gone home to get some well deserved sleep and relaxation last night , but i couldn't help but have this gut feeling that we had made a big mistake lashing out on Diane last night ' but she'll come back ,she always does… right' i feel like she's gone for good this time

"Master Bruce , I have not seen Miss Diana Last night has she already returned to Bludhaven so soon" Alfred said as he was entering the kitchen for breakfast with Tim and Jason ; who had been living at the manor after a week after he went to rimbor who had not heard of nightwings ….. Current status.

" yeah old man where _is_ golden girl she said she would help me with my aim" damn , I just signed myself and the league a death wish

"She won't be coming back"Tim answered , the look on jason's face was _murderous "_ what do you mean she won't be coming back _**replacement**_ " _Jason growled_ …. Man he messed up more than me , _and that's saying something_ _._ " I _mean_ that she's not coming back to the manor" Tim answered in a bratty tone " would you care to inform us to _why_ Master Timothy" Alfred is angry, if only diana was here …. " she made a plan-" Tim was cut off "we know about that replacement, but what does that have to do with this ?" Jason asked with a confused look on his face "the league exiled her , the league members left to the meeting room ,but she was gone by the time we got back

"Tim what happened while i was gone" he scoffed , I don't like this attitude from him " she got what she had coming for her" that got me worried as well as angry " Tim I asked what did you do to her!" he looked taken back at my sudden turn in emotions but then replied " Well …. _**I**_ didn't do anything just watched , but… I think Conner broke her ribs and I _think_ Artemis dislocated her shoulder but other than that nothing …"

I looked at him in shock , jason exploded "and you just stood there and watched !?" he nodded once more "you don't deserve the name Robin!" "please I'm better than she ever will be !" that got to me " None of you will _**EVER**_ be as good as her , can you have the same acrobatic grace? , can you do the quadruple flip on the trapeze? … NO ! you can't. Diana was the definition of robin and now she might never be back and you wanna know why, _because of you and your stupid team !"._ I yelled because no matter how many robins or partners I would ever have she would always be the best … we just made a very big mistake ….

 **A/N: another chapter done ! i don't like writing …. But eh it's a pass time ….**


	3. chap3

_**A/N: i own nothing**_

 _ **deadpool : why hello H.K ! and dear readers !**_

 _ **The …..the hell !? and don't call me H.K !**_

 _ **Why not …**_

 _ **Cuz I said so, now go away or I will find a way to kill you off.**_

 _ **Fine ….**_

 _ **Enjoy the story !**_

Wade's **POV**

Let's see who this 'nightwing' person is, and what makes her so special ( _ **someone a little bitter there, Wade)**_ _shut up_ , she's got to be at least a little bit interesting to have gotten Slades interest peaked , and from what I've heard she was the one who brought god damn LIGHT into fleeing to their little Coops …. Never did like them anyway 'should we be doing this?' the voice said , uuuh why not? We are already in front of the door anyway .

Diana's **POV**

Am I doing the right thing …I am … maybe not "ugh!" you know what, it's my life and I think this is right….. But this still too much … " I-I just need a little time off .. yeah time off , time to just process things ,relax … no more stress no more secrets just gonna focus on getting myself back on my feet . yup , who needs the league,team, and batman anyway ,but I will miss Jason and alfred … and his cookies.

 _ **======SOME TIME LATER ==========================================**_

I need to do something before I go crazy.

He is a _villain_ some part of my brain said to which I promptly ignored and focused on the task at hand , getting up , Ok 1,2,- "that's a bad idea and we both know it" and I almost had a heart attack

I looked up to see a blood red mask with black exaggerated eye pieces as well as normal white eye lenses that both me and slade have on our masks and his costume was red and black , now I pride myself on being almost impossible to scare, unless you use fear toxin ,or your batman and this guy came out of nowhere , so needless to say I had said… things .

" and who _exactly_ are you?"I said trying to sound not so pathetic by which I completely failed at "my my ,where _are_ my manners , my name is Deadpool the merc with a mouth,the only brother to  ' _The Terminator'"_ oh so this is the infamous Wade I keep hearing about from Slade "does 'Brother Dearest' know your hear Wade" I asked with a teasing smile to which his he responded with "maybe he does … maybe he doesn't" he asked with low voice, _that_ was _not_ what I was expecting "calm down there tiger I don't even know you" "oh it's fine I just wanted to see what kind of woman you are … so far your pretty boring" "well if I'm, soooo boring can you help me up and tell me where Slade is so I can talk with him?" I asked"eh why not"

 **A LITTLE WHILE LATER**

The pain better be worth it … now where _is_ Slade , Wade said he was in a big computer room and that I would know it when I see it …. And people say Bruce is cryptic.

I walked through the apparent , _hideout_ yeah right the infirmary where I was in was one the rooms in the basement of this _huge_ house .

Now mind you this was no Wayne Manor , but it was up there somewhere , I had passed the kitchen which was where Wade left me saying "Hey even mercenaries need to eat" I was about to pass the living room when what I saw was _definitely not_ a living room It was a computer room _**FILLED**_ with everything a hacker would need ,it was like I entered my own personal Batcave.

I was so taken back that I didn't even see Slade get up from the chair come behind me until I felt his arms curl up around my waist with his chin resting on my shoulder … oh and did I mention I was in a shirt several sizes too big for me and some the bottom half of my nightwing suit .

"You like it" he asked after he laughed when he felt me jump in shock , seriously what is with me and getting scared today !? " oh I like it _very_ much , its like an extremely high tech version of the batcave" "well I've never seen the batcave so I would never know" I can't help but laugh because we all know he has seen the batcave "I have a feeling you have made your decision how about we talk about it when we have had something to eat ,even mercenaries have to eat from time to time"

"Sure I would love to eat something right about now"

===================LOCATION =CHANGE=========================

"WHAT WERE YOU ALL _**THINKING!**_ DO YOU HAVE _**ANY IDEA WHAT YOU DONE !?"**_

Everyone on the team flinched and the younger members hid behind Superboy,M'gann as well as Artemis and Kaldur.

Unfortunately Artemis had forgotten how scary batman was when he was angry, and that is why she said "We did what we thought was-" but she was cut off " _ **WHAT YOU THOUGHT WAS RIGHT!? , YOU WOULD BE DEAD HAD NIGHTWING NOT HAVE AN INSIDE PERSON WILLING TO PROTECT YOU AND AQUALAD**_ " roared batman he was beyond angry he was down right _pissed_ at the unrealness of the team

"Yeah well she was the reason wally is dead !" "there was nothing she could have done Artemis ,you were there as well, why didn't you do something?" green arrow stepped in looking very angry , when he heard he couldn't believe his ears , and even tho he thought of Artemis as his daughter he had known Diana much longer than her and he held her much closer to his heart . "I-I-"seeing that Artemis was backed up into a corner Conner came to her rescue "she lied to us ,she put us all in danger ! she had a plan and-" again another leader interrupted this time it was Black Canary ,

"And what Conner ,that you all weren't part of it ? look I understand that you all are hurt but the way you all acted was _**unacceptable ,**_ what you all did was the equivalent of breaking a leaguers bone because you didn't get your candy because whether you like it or not nightwing was the senior member of this team ,leader,as well as taking care of the league business while we were gone is because like it or not she has been doing this since she was _**nine**_ and she is 25 right now which means she 16 years longer than most of the league and ,MUCH longer than any of you"

"But the plan she never told us she used us like we were pawns on a chess board" it was M'gann's turn to speak up but was responded by Martian Manhunter's calm but irritated tone.

"Batman has done that on more than one occasion but do you see anyone of us complaining , you don't because he always does it for a reason and by what nightwing did was to save the world if she had told you you all would have messed up because none of you know how to act"

"Yeah well why isn't she here or is she crying her eyes out" Artemis said "she left" batman replied ,to which she said "oh please she would be back in a week" "she won't, why would she ,when people she considered family had tried to kill her" Wonder Woman said "Wonder Woman we did _not_ leave her to die!" M'gann said sounding offended "Is that that so ,we have seen the camera footage ,you tried to break her brain, Superboy tried to break her ribs and artemis tried to break her arm ,all the while her supposed brother, the person who she gave her name, that she spent more than a decade building ,watched her bleed and scream in agony as her 'family' continued to break her … I wouldn't blame her if she DID leave you all.

" _ **Red Hood to Batman ,Red Hood to Batman"**_

"What happened Hood " batman responded to jason over is comm "I found something about nightwing …. Come to the cave … you won't like this ..." "I'll be right there" and with that he ran to the Zeta tube to head to the batcave ,leaving the team standing there wondering 'what have we done'

 _ **A/N : wow this was hard to write I have no idea where I was going with this ...**_

 _ **Well that is pathetic come on H,K step up your game**_

 _ **I will end you wade if you keep this up**_

 _ **Anyway review !**_


	4. Chapter 4

**OK ! an update! this chapter was soooo hard to write I swear to god . anyway dont own anything if I did season 3 would already be hear and we would be waiting for season 6. and there would be more ,way more nightwing.**

 **enjoy the story!**

No POV

When batman entered the cave Jason dragged him to the batcomputer ,which had a video pulled up onto the screen " you may want to sit down" and so he did. Jason started the video.

It started with nightwing sitting on a building "What is she doing?" batman asked taking the cowl off becoming Bruce "Just look you'll figure it out".The video continued.

Bruce's POV

The longer I looked I noticed her body shaking….like she was crying. She was also holding onto her ribs,but not in the way you hug yourself,the way you do when you feel pain.

After ten minutes I saw Slade approaching Diana….

 **_LOCATION CHANGE!_**

Diana's POV

Me and slade had reached the kitchen and were done eating and were sitting down in the living room "So you made your decision?"Slade asked."yeah"I replied "mind telling me what that is?"Slade said "mayyyybe" I said like a child.

The look he gave me made me I calmed down I told him my decision .

"I'm going to resign from the police force and leave the hero business as well as fighting in the field ."

"OK ,but how are you going to tell Bludhaven that nightwing is 'retired' and the league-" I cut Slade off "the league won't care , and I'm sure we'll figure something out for the whole nightwing situation".

-ONE HOUR LATER-

No POV

It was in the middle of the morning in Bludhaven when everyone had seen the broadcast and in had caused city wide panic.

There were questions like 'why would she do this?' to 'what will we do?' because , even though no ever said it they were thankful that nightwing was there, that in their pathetic little world of darkness there was finally a ray of light… and they just lost it…..

\- BACK AT THE MANOR-

Bruce's POV

What just….. NO! She wouldn't just leave with him! I refuse to believe this! NO! Just NO god damn it! This can't be happening!

"Master Bruce…"

I was shocked out of my thoughts by Alfred's voice "what is it Alfred?" I asked , my voice still containing that lingering shock " Come up stairs… you **must** see the news…" I had a foreboding feeling riling up in my chest "of course, I'll be right there" I said

As Alfred turned up to leave I went to a change room in the cave to quickly change out of the bat suit and into some comfortable clothes. I made my way to the living room where Alfred and Jason were seated on the couch watching the news with quite a lot of interest .

I glanced at the T.V and saw that it was Bludhaven news "I suggest you sit down Bruce" Jason said. And so I did.

What my ears were hearing could not be true….. "Why would she do this?" I asked my voice conveying my disbelief of the situation. "It looks perfectly logical to me Bruce, you and your stupid league and the god damn F'en team pushed her over the edge soo much she decided that the whole hero gig did more bad to her that it did good…. You can't really blame her"

What?... "I I'm going to my study if anyone needs me" I have a lot to think about…

Diana's POV

"Well now that that is done…. What do we do now?" cuz seriously all I hope right now is some rest…

"I have a meeting to go to-" curiosity peaked "where?" I asked cutting him off "to Ra's- al- Ghul's to-"You are going to meet Ra's! Will Talia be there" I asked him absolutely beaming with happiness "yes…." he answered with the most confused look on his face "Can I come with!" I asked as though I was a child

"I was going to take you with me anyway. Can't leave you here to destroy my house while I'm gone while your only reason would be that you got bored". He said with a grin on his face his voice holding a bit of annoyance.

"in my defense I only **partially** destroyed the bat cave, and I was 13 and I was on a sugar rush". I ended my argument with a cute pout on my face , but then my face turned from a look of adorableness to a look of realization.

"wait… ." I said slowly "what am I going to wear I can't wear civilian clothes and I can't wear my nightwing suit because everyone would be looking for nightwing!"he exclaimed.

Slade thought for a moment then sighed " You can wear one of Rose's emergency suits, … you both do still have the same size right?."he asked.

Me and rose did have the same size though I was a tad bit bigger,Rose tended to wear things that were adjustable from certain areas, so I answered with a "more or less" accompanied with a shrug.

"Great I'll show you to her room and then after your done we shall get going."

Linebreak…,,...

After I was done changing we went to slade's jet( ** _don't ask how it was there, it just is_** ).

A few hours later we had arrived at Nanda Parbat and were now in the main room waiting for Ra's and Talia **.**

A few moments later I heard their voices coming from one of the hallways . When they finally reached we turned around . the moment i saw them i ran towards screaming "RA'S , TALIA!" and tackle hugged Ra's and Talia. Leaving behind an extremely bewildered and confused Slade behind.

Sade's POV

What….Just happened!?

Diana's POV

"It's good to see you too child" Ra's said happily accepting the hug. I smiled, It's nice once in awhile being the small one. "Where's **my** hug sister?" asked Talia, ah, how I missed that nick name….

Tho I was more than happy to give her a hug. Once we were done I looked back at slade who looked like he had just seen something that indicated that the world was going to end, which was hilarious .

_Time SKIP!_

When the two men had started talking business I had dragged Talia away to talk "So how's little D doing?" I asked "He is doing fine! do you wish to meet him again, he has been waiting to meet you again for a long time" she had a double meaning behind those words;the meaning being 'why the F have you not visited for soo long?' "look I'm sorry! Know how busy I was with entire light situation. Oh! And I'd love to see Damian again!." we walked over to Ra's and Slade "Father, I am taking Diana to see Damian" Talia told her dad." "of course, he has been waiting to see you again." Talia led me to where Damian was training.

When we had arrived Damian had still been we just stood against the wall at the back off the room waiting fo him to finish( ** _A/N:you expect me to do a fight scene don't you …. Guess what I wont ,ya know why? Cus I'm lazy_** )

When he finished his training session I went over to him and hugged the living soul out of him . "That was great Damian!" I said as I let him go and bent down to look him in the eye "thank you Grayson, but that was nothing special" he said with his arms crossed. He had a look of pride in his eyes. That was when I noticed he had grown taller since my last visit three months ago , when I had come to talk to Ra's about the light. "Wow Damian you've gotten taller!" "yes I have!" he said "hey how about we go for a walk around this place and you can tell me what you've been doing since my last visit?." I asked "of course come this way Grayson I have much to tell you about?"

-TIME SKIP-

A few hours later me and Talia were left alone again because Damian had to go study.

"Is it true that you have left the nightwing title?" Talia asked with curiosity. "yes, I honestly can't take the burden that comes with that name anymore , at least at the moment."I said "I just want some time to just explore the non- hero side of me, the Grayson part of me, after being a hero after so long I feel like I've forgotten what it's like to just not have that constant stress around." I continued.

"I understand , I have felt like, one more than one occasion , to forget what it is like to feel emotion, to forget that I'm still human." she said , and I got to admit that made me feel a bit better, that i wasn't the only one to need to leave some part of me because I wasn't sure who I at the core. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know right now" I said "Maybe I will just keep my police job or something, but right now I just don't want to be out on the field right now." I said .

By the time I finished the sentence we were back in the main room me and slade were in , and it looked like the two men had finished their meeting. "Talia, little one , you have come at the right time we were about to send a search party." "please, you looked like youo just finished your little meeting." I said rolling my eyes,he always was one for the dramatics. "You are right anyway, I have to take my leave now I have some business to tend to, good day." "we have to get going too , come Diana" we were leaving?,aww I wanted to stay few more hours.

I turned around to look at Talia "I got to get going Talia, I promise to visit again soon!.'" I said "Have a safe journey, sister, and you better." she replied. I hugged her and then walked around to Ra's and hugged him goodbye too "I'll try and visit soon" "of course little one have a safe journey." then I walked towards Slade and then we both headed towards where slade's jet was.

-line break-

The ride back to slade's hideout/house was long and very awkward.

When we had finally arrived home Slade finally asked the question "how do you know the Al-Ghouls so well? Ra's was treating you like you were his own daughter?!" he asked as though I had just defeated dark side single handedly , wouldn't that be a spectacle?

"Oh I had known them since I had started being robin, at a point Talia had come to live with me and Bruce and Ra's would come to talk to her when he would go out on patrol and I would sometimes stay at home to do homework or… I don't really remember, sleep? Anyway I would usually just talk to them for hours ,"

" and when Talia had gone back me and her talked or texted each other,still do, and when Bruce fired me I had gone to Talia and Ra's to live with them. I even convinced them to resurrect Jason."

I'm really sleepy(random I know) "hey I wanna sleep can you tell which room I will be in?" that seemed to smack Slade out of his shocked state. "Uh…, well I don't have any guest rooms left , I only had one and Wade is using that one…" aww hes blushing! "Then well just share your room!" "um..O-ok" he stuttered, adorable.

"Great which way is your room?" I asked . after he told me the way I asked "is it ok if I borrow one of Roses pants?".

After he nodded, I went along my merry way to her room to change into the over sized shirt and into one of Roses shorts. Than god we are basically like sisters and that she wouldn't mind me wearing her cloths, god knows how many times she wore my clothes.

After I was finished changing I went to Slade's room and lied down on the closest side which was the right.

Ah….. peace…

 ** _Quality time with the writter! yay_**

 ** _ok so I have a question how do You envision Talia . I personally imagine her like she is in the 'Son of Batman' series , oh and I might do a disney and make all the villians have somewhat not that evil ... I'm not sure. review please!._**


	5. Chap 5

**DIANA'S POV**

I was woken from my slumber by the feeling of the bed dipping down beside me. Probably Slade. I turn when the lamp on the side table was turned on.

And there he was in all his glory half lying down and half sitting with a book in his hands. He noticed me shift and turned his head and looked me in the eyes…

The light from the lamp behind his head casted a shadow on his face ….. I leaned up to his face and said " …..your going to destroy your eyes reading in the dark." the look on his face was priceless.

He then proceeded to bury my face in a pillow. We then lied down on the bed and fell asleep. A sleep without nightmares. The first peaceful sleep i've had since Kaldur went undercover.

-IT'S THE BREADLINE PEOPLE.-

 **BRUCE'S POV**

I made my way up the study thinking deeply.

Will she truly be better if we just let her be….. maybe…..NO!... Yes?...

Maybe she just needs to figure this out herself….. Yeah that's it. I… i just need to see her one more time. Just to see if she's okay… yeah , that's it, if she thinks she's happy where she is now , then who am I to say she needs to come back! Especially after how the team fucked up….

 **-LINEBREAK-**

 **SADE'S POV**

I wake up to the light shining in my eyes and a weight on my chest. Curious i open my eyes to see what it is. It was Diana .

She was quite a sight to see when she was sleeping. Her hair sprawled behind her with a few wisps of them across her face. The stiffness in her shoulder that was always present from being hyper alert at all times from her life as a vigilante was gone, and the best part, her face. It was rested on his chest so her cheek was smushed and her mouth was slightly open.

Gorgeous, sinfully gorgeous.

She tho had decided that this was the time for her to wake up. Her blue , _oh so blue eyes_ , opened and looked at him. They held a softness that would make any man's heart melt. A smile began to play at her lips. "Good morning" she whispered. Her voice a song to his ears.

"Morning" I reply, my words slightly mumbled and my voice gruff from sleep. All the while Diana still had her head resting on his chest.

We settled down to just lie on the bed for a little while longer.

 _ **knock-knock-**_ _ **knock!**_

…..Aaaaand the moment was ruined.

The room door was burst open with rose standing in the doorway saying "dad, do you know where my…. Am I interrupting something?" she stopped mid sentence when she noticed that there was someone else in the bed with her father…. And then realized exactly _who_ that someone was.

"Sorry rose, and no your not, we were just relaxing. And yes i have seen your blue shorts, I'm wearing them" ah Diana, the natural mother. Rose seemed content with the answer as she nodded and turned her body to walk out the room.

But then turned back around to say "hay D can you come and cook dinner? I don't want to see uncle Wade trying to cook. We will never make that mistake again."

Uuuuuhhhhgggggg. As much as i didn't want Diana or me for that matter , to get up, none of us want to suffer through that ….. Nightmare again.

So we got up brushed our teeth , and in Diana's case brush her hair and put it in a bun. And went to the kitchen . Diana made an amazing breakfast . She had cooked enough to feed a speedster. But lucky for us she had four mouths to feed.

After she was done cooking the food we all sat down with our own cup of coffees. Black. And once we were awake enough to talk I asked " when did you come here? How does everyone know that I'm in this specific safe house?" I asked because seriously, how?. " oh i just called uncle Wade and asked him to tell me where you were." well that makes sense.

After a Diana decided that she wanted to go out for some fresh air….. Even tho she was still injured. Anyway we had made our way to a park and now me and her were just sitting on the bench while Rose and Wade had fun on the children playground, swinging, flipping , ya know general stuff that amazes kids. And everyone else.

But the best part happened a few minutes later. A girl and her friend came over to them. The girls had photography cameras around their necks and said, "hello um excuse me but i was wondering if i could take a picture of your family? We need a few pictures of families for our project."

And before I could say or do anything Diana said "oh of course. Let me just go get them" and then she lifted her head from his shoulder and got up from the bench and went to call Rose and Wade.

A few minutes later we got into positions for the photo. Me and Diane on the bench with Rose and 'Brother Dearest' behind us. After that was done they said thank you and went away. And we went back to our little peaceful happy moment.

After that we went home i went to work on a case and Diane went to girl things things with Rose.

While i was working i got a call from Ras. i of course payed little to no attention to it as i was still up on cloud nine on how perfect the evening had gone.

"Slade did you hear a word i had uttered this entire call?" ras asked . and me being me i answered with a simple "not a word" "and why , if I may ask?" as to which i answered " if you must know, i had the most impeccably perfect day today so pardon me for being a little less attentive as usual." "then I shall call you some other time" "goodbye" "good day" and just like that the call was over.

You know what i want to go see what Diana and Rose are doing… and i left the room to look for my daoughter and Diana.

 **JASON'S POV**

I make my way to bruce's to talk to him, cuz contrary to popular belief i did talk to him about feeling.

I open the door only to see Bruce sleeping on is desk and …. It is pretty late. I turn to leave and close the room…..

THE END

TBC.

 **SUE ME I KNOW THIS IS SHORT.**


End file.
